


Another monster in the night

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Mentioned Mass Murder, Monster Hunters, Non-Graphic Violence, Saving Each Others Asses, burning corpse, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: “Jim what the hell are we doing here? You know-““Yeah I know you’re a doctor not a hunter, still every time I tell you to come with me in the middle of the night to some place or another you follow me knowing damn well what we’ll be doing. So stop acting and admit you like hunting monsters as much as I do.”Trektober Day 4 (Monster Hunting)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Another monster in the night

“Jim what the hell are we doing here? You know-“

“Yeah I know you’re a doctor not a hunter, still every time I tell you to come with me in the middle of the night to some place or another you follow me knowing damn well what we’ll be doing. So stop acting and admit you like hunting monsters as much as I do.”

“I’m just here because someone needs to keep your fool ass out of trouble,” Leonard grumbled.

“If you aren’t here because of the hunting, which I call bullshit on by the way, you’re here because you love me and I love you, so stop bickering and come on,” Jim said, already pulling Leonard to the front door of the house in the middle of a first god knew where that looked like it would collapse at any moment.

Inside the house Jim pulled out the EMF device, glazing over his shoulder Leonard saw it was nearly reaching the end of the scale, so they were hunting a ghost, great. 

Walking around the ground floor they suddenly heard the loud thud of the old oak door closing. 

“JIM,” Leonard shouted, knowing damn well this was a very bad sign. 

“I know, Bones,” Jim answered, taking his duffle bag off his shoulder and giving Leonard a shotgun with rock salt projectiles, taking an iron rod for himself.

The next moment the lights started to flicker and the air around them turned ice cold, their breath coming in small clouds of condensed water.

Instead of the normally only shadowy visible ghosts this one was completely manifested, looking like a normal person.

“Pathetic, worthless,” the ghost, a tall pale, black haired man, hissed, with a tone of contempt that froze the blood in your veins, making you feel the cold, that this man radiated, down to you bones.

Running, floating, whatever you wanted to call it, the dead man came towards them with a drawn knife. 

Leonard shot load after load of rock salt, but the ghost didn't want to disappear, it took Jim to push the iron rod through it to make it vanish.

“Dammit Jim, what sort of ghost is this?”

“A really, really powerful vengeful spirit.”

“The guy swallowed the salt as if it were nothing, the first load should have made it disappear, tell me what you know,” the brunette demanded, being slightly pissed off about Jim withholding information.

“His name was, is, Khan Noonien Singh, he was a mass murderer back in the early 20th century, he killed over a hundred people, because he was of the opinion that they weren't worth living, they were pathetic, because they weren’t as good as him. He killed them in the most cruel ways, he let some of them run away only to play manhunt, but that became his own undoing. One of the victims, who he let run away, had gone into hiding and killed him with a blow to the back of the head and a cut through his femoral artery,” Jim recited the article he read earlier.

“Please tell me you know where he is buried?” Leonard begged.

“Somewhere in this house, the victim who managed to escape brought him back to this house, where he tortured and killed all his prey.”

“Great, then get moving I want to get out of this murder party house.”

Making their way through the house first through the ground floor, then the second floor, they checked each wall and every floorboard, having to fight off Khan more than once. 

The basement was their last station. Standing at the top of the stairs, Leonard felt the cold presence, which meant nothing good. The cold hand grabbed the doctor's arm, burning their handprint into his upper arm. His scream caught Jim's attention, who with shots of rock salt distracted the ghost enough that Leonard could punch his iron rod through it.

“Bones, you alright?”

“I’m fine, Jim, but that is irrelevant. We have to go to the cellar, only there can the corpse be,” Leonard panted, the shock still sitting deep within him.

Having collected his nerves enough to get moving again they made their way down to the basement. Once there, they patted the walls looking for a cavity. 

After what felt like an eternity they found what they were looking for. But at the same moment that Bones tried to smash the wall, Jim was pressed against another wall by an invisible force.

“Bones, you need to hurry up,” Jim cocked out, the spirit trying to cut off his air supply.

“What do you think I’m doing here, taking a break?” Bones said, his actions becoming hectic.

He had already exposed the bones and covered them with gasoline, now all he had to do was get the stupid lighter to work. Not even his steady surgeon hands were helping him, Jim was running out of time and what was he doing fidgeting with the damn lighter. 

Finally, there was a flame and the corpse started burning, sending the blond on the floor as the soul of Khan was justly sent to hell.

“Bones, that was hot,” Jim rasped, after finding his breath again. 

Leonard sat down next to Jim, exhaustion clearly visible in his features, putting an arm over his shoulder. “I don’t see anything that’s hot besides the corpse burning in here.”

“You are hot Bones and so am I, we are an extraordinarily hot couple, if I think about it we’re too hot to be alive,” Jim said, amusement now laced into his voice.

“Don’t say that, we’ve both been dead way too many times, cause of this job, I don’t want a repetition of this any time soon, I would of course prefer that that doesn't happen anymore but with your recklessness I wouldn't bet on it,” Leonard muttered into Jim’s shoulder, leaning into him as a reassurance that they came out of this one alive.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, you’ll have me at your side for a long time to come, I love you, Bones.” Jim carefully lifted Leonard’s head to look him in the eyes while confessing his love, even if it was for the tausend time, he wanted him to know just how deeply he loved him.

“Love you too.”

A loving kiss next to the burning remains of Khan Noonien Singh and they went on to their normal day life, before going hunting monsters in the night.


End file.
